paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Get Our Fur Wet - Pilot the Marine Pup
Appearance Black and white Portuguese Water Dog. He has floppy ears, white fur - that is usually wet - with a slab of black over his right eye. Personality Based entirely off of Zuma. Pilot absolutely loves to get his fur wet! He's super friendly and tries to remember his manners. He tries, but once he's excited he's very bouncy and practically forgets everything. Also a day dreamer - Pilot will get lost in his own world from time to time. Always psyched to go out on missions, will get a little bit bummed out when it's mostly land missions and he isn't needed. (He'll get over it though.) Pilot absolutely loves kids, retrieving things from the water (people, toys, etc.) and one day hopes to have a family of his own! Pilot also has a tendency to over react and say the wrong things at the wrong times. If someone says they like him he will start wagging his tail really fast and bouncing up and down in place. He will also shout out "I love you!" and accidentally surprise the person - or pup - and cause them to step back. Just so everybody knows, Pilot is nothing but a lover and a big puppy at heart. Family Older brothers Navy and Decker. All together they're black and white triplets! Navy: Mostly white all over with a black left ear and a black patch of fur on his left hip. Decker: White all over his body except for his face - both ears and his eyes are covered in black. Pilot is the youngest - and most immature - compared to his brothers but they love him and put up with him anyway! Absolute Idols Zuma and Kailey! Bio Whether it's because of his breed or the fact that he's a complete water bug - Pilot loves the water! He grew up in a beach side residential beach front area with his two older brothers Navy and Decker. They all wanted careers in the water! Just not together. (All three brothers agreed they love each other - but they just want their own space.) Pilot always knew he wanted some kind of career in water rescue. He did some research mainly on the Coast Guard and Navy - how to get in, what would be required - things like that. Until one day he heard about the Paw Patrol - mainly Zuma. Pilot traveled down to Adventurebay. Once there he met , and practically fell in love with Zuma! '(As a mentor people! Let's not go anywhere else with this! As. A. Mentor!) '''Right then and there, Pilot wanted to be exactly like Zuma. After he started training with Zuma - for a little bit - he started talking like him and acting like him. He likes to call people "Dude" - yes, even the girls - and wears the same colors as Zuma. Pilot can tend to jump straight into relationships of any kind. After being mentored by Zuma for a little while Pilot considers himself as Zuma's best trainee ever! Pilot means well. He trained under Zuma and wanted to be a water rescue pup too but he didn't want to take over Zuma's job in the Paw Patrol. Pilot is super glad when he meets Deaton and he asks him to join his Paw Patrol instead. (That way both he and Zuma can be Marine pups at the same time - yay!) Pup Tag A rainbow colored fish on a dark blue background. The design was thought up by May Bella and Roderick - they collaborated together and came up with a colorful and fun design just for Pilot. Vehicle Being redesigned. Uniform Being redesigned. Tools * Breather * Light * Propellers You get the idea. Trivia * He is based entirely off of Zuma - besides the breed - because I thought it would be cute if Zuma had a super fan who wanted to be exactly like him. (Well, that and I'm lagging in the creativity category.) * Pilot went through many designs during the planning phase: black lab, brown lab, even a New foundland! But I ended up with Portuguese Water Dog - it was the family fact that drew me in. Pilot is all about family and kids! * When Pilot sleeps at night in his pup house he is constantly kicking his legs in his sleep because he's dreaming of swimming - unfortunately for Scrapper, Pilot is his next door neighbor and his legs are constantly hitting the walls of his pup house so it's hard for poor Scrapper to fall asleep! XD Catchphrases * ''Let's get wet! Let's get wet! ''- Cheering when he is given a mission. * ''Come on! Let's go already! - ''A bit impatient to head out. * ''The sea is calling to me! - ''Submarine missions. * ''"Hey! My fur is too dry! -'' Being silly. Bad Habits * Jumping on people / getting in their face when he's over excited * Barking too loudly * Trying to talk to Deaton under water - he will spit out his breather a lot! and try to talk underwater. Fears Whales - especially killer whales! Also knocking into one by accident and being knocked unconscious while under water - that wouldn't be good! Octopus and Giant Squids - their tentacles freak Pilot out. Pointy things like needles and sea urchins - Pilot's already been stuck once, no thank you! Crush Pilot is always cheerful, playful and happy - on the outside. On the inside is a complete secret. He worries that his friends will get tired of him or annoyed. He's very fearful of rejection, that's why he never told Amaya that he had a super small secret crush on her. He was extremely nervous but he had to tell her sometime. So he did. Imagine his great surprise when she liked him back! Stories He Appears In: # Pups get a Port # Pilot Saves The Baby Orca - ''Coming one day. Category:Deaton's PAW Patrol Member Category:Stormy Bay Citizen